Late
by SophitiaSonya
Summary: NOT AN MPREG! A certain Englishman tries to ruin America's day to spend with Russia. When America arrives late, something doesn't feel right about Russia. Slight angst, leans a little towards rape. Yaoi, lemon. Don't like, don't read.


It was a Monday night and America was completely exhausted from work; if you can call barking orders at everyone else while he himself does nothing work. Nobody really seemed to mind though. They were all young and ambitious at one point in their lives, too, so blaming America didn't seem very fair.

One good thing did come out of it being Monday. America got to visit Russia every Monday for a while now. It had to have been going on for at least a month or month-and-a-half. Who wouldn't enjoy hanging out with a guy with his own servants? Their hostilities were over now, so why not?

There was only one problem. Wherever there is fun…a stuffy old Englishman has to ruin it.

"I don't believe this is very smart of you at all, and I strongly advise against it," England complained.

"C'mon, what could he possibly do?" America questioned. "I've been over there five, maybe six, times already and nothing bad has happened to me yet. Chill out."

"You disgrace the Queen's English." England let out a sigh, holding his forehead in his hand as he massaged his temples. "No matter. I am putting my foot down. You are not allowed to go over there. I forbid it."

America blinked at him, confused. England had never demanded anything from him, unless it was money. Other than that, he would stay out of his life completely. But now England was telling him that he couldn't go to Russia's house? Why now did he decide to care?

"I don't have to listen to you," America said, childishly sticking out his tongue. "Now you've made me late. How rude. Goodbye."

As America turned and walked away, England watched him in despair. He was right, he didn't have to listen. England had never been there for him. And he couldn't help but question himself on why he cared anyway. As the sounds of a door shutting echoed through the hallways, England could do nothing but worry.

America was able to make up some time by driving 20 over the speed limit. But it wasn't enough as he arrived 30 minutes late. He parked the car and turned off the ignition in one quick movement, attempting to jump out of the car. His attempt failed as his foot got caught on the seatbelt, throwing him head over heels, and planting his face in the gravel driveway.

"Safety my ass!" America cursed at the seatbelt, freeing his ankle from the knot.

He scrambled to his feet, brushing the small rocks off his face and slamming the door of his car. Limping on his one foot, he ran to Russia's front door and rang the doorbell.

America had expected Lithuania or Latvia to be the ones answering the door, but it was Russia himself. He wore a kind smile, delighted his guest finally arrived.

"I didn't think you were coming," Russia said, letting America inside.

"Sorry, I got held up," America apologized. "England had to talk to me about…France." America looked back at him. "I got here as fast as I could."

"It's no problem. Really. Come, I have made tea."

America followed Russia through the soundless house. The only noise being made was the echoing of their footsteps as they walked through the large hallway. Sure, it was a big place, but you could always hear Latvia whining about something, or the three Baltic Nations whispering to themselves, or at least Belarus's stalking breath.

"Hey Russia, where is everyone?" America asked.

"Oh, I gave Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia the day off," Russia said kindly.

"What about Belarus?"

Russia paused for a second. "I believe I sent her to spy on Ukraine."

America blinked questioningly. Why would he need to send his younger sister to spy on his older sister? What did he expect to find out anyway? That Ukraine was poorer than he believed?

"Heh, right," America responded, rubbing the back of his head.

Russia's kind smile had yet to fade even a little and it was starting to get a bit creepy. America decided to wait a little longer before becoming intolerant of it. After all, they had made it to the den where they usually spent time together, and America remembered Russia mention the hot teat that was waiting for them.

Russia sat down with America, handing him a cup. He watched intently as America wasted no time in putting it to his lips and gulping down a few mouthfuls. After those, however, the ice cold feeling registered in his brain, making him spit out an almost full mouthful.

"This tea is cold!" America yelled. Russia jumped a little in shock, making America realize how rude that was. "Oh…uh…sorry. It's good, just cold. I'll clean up the mess."

Russia smiled lightly at him. "The fault is entirely mine. I must've been out of the room for longer than I thought. I will make more tea." Russia stood with the tray. "There are rags in the cupboard over there." Russia nodded towards the cupboard in the corner of the room, and then left through a connecting door to the kitchen.

America made his way to the cupboard and grabbed a hand towel. His small mistake must've left him more embarrassed than he thought. His face was warm and in a silver vase on a side table, he saw that it was also flushed hot pink.

He decided it was nothing to worry about. It would fade soon. The hero can't be distracted by such a stupid little mistake. America quickly laid the towel down, soaking up his mess.

Something didn't feel right though. His face kept getting hotter and it was spreading down his body. It felt as if the heat would soon engulf him, swallowing him to some parallel universe. But that's crazy English talk; only believed in fairy tales.

The heat soon made America fatigued and he guessed what he did clean was good enough. When he went to get up, he felt a hard, painful twinge in his pants that made him fall back to the floor.

The heat in his face increased as he realized what was going on here. He was completely embarrassed to have a hard on, especially here and now of all place and times. He had nowhere to go to relieve himself of it, and Russia was bound to walk in at any second! The bulge in America's pants became more and more noticeable as the louder than before clock ticked grandly. There was no way that Russia wouldn't notice.

America found himself able to pull his body onto the couch with little movement below his waist. He sat there, biting his lip, trying to make his brain work through all this heat. But as soon as he seemed to think of something, a painful twitch made him forget it.

He seemed to have only two options: panic or ignore it, hoping it'll go away. High school taught him that the longest answer is usually the best, so he could just ignore it. Hopefully it will realize that this is not the time or place for this and it won't be getting any.

Russia was taking forever. It was hard to ignore something so painful. It was probably the worst hard on he had ever experienced. But if he had something to occupy him, it wouldn't be taking so long to ignore.

His body shook, and he realized that sitting up probably wasn't a good idea. He should be relaxing himself. He laid back on the couch, which proved to be another stupid choice. His pants made an unusual brush against his hard member, making him grown softly from the pleasure.

Quickly, he covered his mouth. He heard no footsteps coming this way. If Russia was going to take this long and be so oblivious, perhaps he was safe to take care of himself here. He had a dirty hand towel already so a mess wouldn't be a problem.

Ever so cautiously, America unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans. Every little touch around that area made his member twitch in an odd mix of a painful pleasure. He reached into his boxers and slowly pulled out his member, groaning at the contact.

He quickly grabbed the hand towel, cleaning up the already leaking precum. He held it tightly in his hand, ready to clean up any other mess he made, his other hand gripping the base of his member.

He let out a groan and glided his hand slowly up, and quickly back down again as he squeezed himself. His eyes closed tightly as he groaned louder.

He continued faster, squeezing harder, groaning much, much louder. He panted, moving the towel to the head of his member. He let out a loud groan at his climax, cumming into the hand towel.

Being careful not to drip anywhere, he laid back once again on the couch, able to rest this time. As he panted and closed his eyes, hoping to erase the stars of pleasure from his them. But his relaxation was interrupted by a soft chuckle.

America sprang to a sitting position, watching as Russia walked in from the doorway. America blushed hard and quickly shoved himself back into his pants.

"Enjoyed yourself, da?" Russia asked sadistically.

"I…I'm sorry…for…uh…that…"America stuttered out, oblivious to not only Russia's tone but the violent aura that surrounded him.

"Come now, no reason to be embarrassed…" Russia walked in front of him and held his chin. "You did exactly as I wanted you to."

America's face twisted in confusion. "What are you…?" His question was stopped when he realized that his face wasn't heated in embarrassment any longer, but once again in need.

Russia softly chuckled. "You've only done one thing wrong so far." His hand that wasn't holding his chin slowly reached into America's boxers to bring his member back out in the open. "Why will you let such a precious, beautiful thing suffocate?"

Russia's touch made America gasp and whine. He felt his member becoming hard again, but that was impossible. He had a hard on as frequently as probably twice a month, and never more than one at a time.

"I see you look confused," Russia said. "Let me explain. You took so long to get here, and I decided that it wasn't a nice thing of you to do. So I put a little something extra in the tea you drank."

"Y-You did wh–" America was cut off by Russia's hand moving from his chin to over his mouth.

"Shh…It's unnecessary to make such loud noise. As cute as it is, I am the only one that can hear you."

America's eyes widened a bit. Russia was right. They were all alone, miles away from anybody else. Nobody could hear them, nobody would know what's going on. America thought it was strange that Russia would ask to be lonely, and he was completely right.

"Now don't struggle please," Russia requested. "This will be enjoyable for both of us."

America wondered what that meant as Russia removed the hand from his mouth, but wasn't given the opportunity to ask. Russia's hand was replaced with his lips. They were soft but the kiss was rough. As very unusual and completely inappropriate the situation was, America couldn't help but to be excited, and that wasn't just the aphrodisiac.

Once his thoughts were collected, America wrapped his arms around Russia's neck, returning the kiss. Though surprised, Russia didn't break away. He pinned America to the back of the couch, breaking through his lips to invade his mouth.

Every movement they would make caused something to rub against America's already hard and still exposed member. It took all his self control not to let out a cry of pleasure. Not yet. Not until he was sure Russia wouldn't mind. America wanted it too much to lose it because of a small mistake.

Slowly, Russia began undressing America's top half, trailing soft kisses down his neck. America shuddered with anticipation, holding him tighter, trying to make the pleasure deepen.

Of course, Russia wouldn't give him that. He wanted to tease. He wanted to watch his prey squirm, begging him to be touched, fondled and penetrated. Russia knew that it wasn't going to be very long until that started.

As the last bit of America's top clothing as removed, Russia began trailing light butterfly kisses down his collarbone. He continued downward until he reached a soft pink nub. He gently ran his teeth along it, earning a soft whine from his partner. Russia grinned, knowing he had gotten his before mentioned wish.

Russia sat back to look at America's face. His cheeks lit up bright red, making his blue eyes stand out so beautifully. The smaller man panted, looking into Russia's eyes, trying desperately to keep his body under control.

It didn't work well. Russia continued to just stare at him with a certain look and it drove America over the edge with need.

"Please Russia…do something…" America pleaded.

Russia chuckled softly, leaning back over him. He put his face close to America's, looking into his eyes. "Do what…?" he asked sadistically.

America leaned forward to kiss him in desperation. Russia grinned and pulled away, chuckling again. Gently, he took America's chin, holding him so he couldn't act on his own anymore.

"Don't do that again," Russia said. "Tell me what you want and I might listen to you. But do not go making decisions by yourself, or bad things will happen."

America did his best to nod. "P-Please Russia…please...touch me…like you were…" He panted loudly through his words.

Russia let go of his chin and trailed kisses down his chest, stopping back at his nipple to runs his tongue over it. America let out a soft cry of pleasure, making Russia grin. He softly massaged it between his teeth, not really wanting to hurt him. Teasing was fun, but pain was too far.

Russia pulled his face away to watch America's expression as his hand drifted to his member. America gasped loudly at the contact. Russia softly stroked him, not squeezing or pulling. He rubbed and petted the wonderfully hard member.

As quick as he began, Russia let go. America looked up at him with pleading eyes, wanting his touch back. Russia only chuckled softly, holding his chin again.

"If you want more, you have to do something for me," Russia said softly. "Fair, da?"

America feared for where this was going, but the pleasure was so great that he had to nod anyway. Russia stood and undressed himself, removing everything but the scarf he wore around his neck. He was very talented to hide how hard he was. America couldn't take it when he was alone, but Russia wasn't fazed at all, even with the teasing he was doing.

"Get on the floor," Russia told him. America slowly nodded and made his way down on his knees. His legs shook as his member rubbed against the couch.

Russia sat in front of him. He told him nothing at first. He only leaned forward and softly stroked America's hair. America looked up at him in unintentional cuteness, which made Russia smile. He slowly stroked his blonde's cheek, watching his blue eyes light up at the feeling. America had a way of softening and calming Russia. It was just an unexplainable feeling he got when he looked at him.

"Suck," Russia demanded. "Do it and I'll repay you…"

America slowly nodded and leaned forward. His heart was pounding hard and his throat became dry. He had never even imagined doing this, especially not with Russia. But he imagined women doing it to him, so he'd just have to use that to pleasure Russia.

America tenderly held the base of Russia's member. Russia sighed quietly, letting out his first sign of weakness. It wasn't a bad thing to America; he liked to know he was doing something right.

He brought his lips to Russia's member and opened them just enough to take the head in. The pleasure took Russia's body by surprise. He tensed, but almost immediately relaxed. If his mouth felt this good, he couldn't imagine how the actual sex would feel.

America slowly took as much of the member he could into his mouth. It was hard to breathe but he didn't feel like he needed to. It was an odd feeling, and he couldn't understand it one bit. He closed his eyes to try and concentrate on the task at hand. It wasn't the time to attempt to understand unexplainable things; Russia was waiting.

America slowly lifted his head up, at the same time attempting to suck the thickness back in. If there was one thing American's did right, it was sex. Russia had never felt so far into euphoria. He held America's head, gripping his hair, using all his willpower not to thrust and choke him.

As he began to feel almost over the edge, Russia pulled on America's hair to bring him up. It would have hurt if America wasn't so lost in the lust the aphrodisiac produced. Russia held his chin and stroked his cheek lovingly, looking into his ocean blue eyes.

Russia slowly licked America's ear, kissing the tip. His hands glided down to his hips as he ever so slowly slid down America's jeans and boxers. When they hit his ankles, Russia gently gripped America's lower cheeks, making him gasp and moan.

"You love being fondled by a man, don't' you?" Russia asked quietly.

"Yes…I love it…please…do more…" America gasped and whined. Such a strong person was being completely controlled. Russia felt the domination he had over his blonde, and it made him slightly power hungry. The great America was at _his_ home begging _him_ for pleasure.

Russia slowly spread his cheeks and teased his entrance. America was panting hard, almost to the point of drooling. Russia watched his expression closely as he slowly inserted a dry digit into his lover.

"Ah…" America choked out. "Th-that stings…"

"Good," Russia retorted. "That means it'll feel even better later."

America didn't know if this statement was true. Honestly, neither did Russia. He actually believed the opposite. When his hard member was forced inside America's tight hole, he would be the only one feeling pleasure at first. America would be in unbearable pain. But he didn't need to know that.

Those events seemed far away though. Russia had to focus. He made a promise to pay America back for the pleasure he received. Russia wasn't one to break a promise.

The strangest feeling ever was that finger sliding out. America closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the feeling of his insides wanting to follow the digit. It was a completely new experience that America had only heard about from France.

"Nng…" America grunted as the finger slid back inside. The stinging pain waved through his body. Russia's face twisted in confusion and frustration. Why wasn't he getting used to this?

"Chert vozʹmi! Quit rejecting it!" Russia yelled, shoving in another dry finger.

America cried out in pain, trying to crawl away. Russia wrapped his other arm around him, holding him in place. America's eyes watered, though his face was still red and hot with need. He was pulled in two different directions. He wanted Russia badly, but not the threatening one.

Russia held him tightly, unsure of the right time to trust him and let him go. His answer soon came as his arm lightly rubbed against America's member. There was a sharp gasp and the tense body relaxed. Russia took the opportunity to move his fingers, scissoring and stretching him out.

It felt strange, but after the stinging faded, it did feel better; almost pleasurable. America's body was no longer tensed at all. Russia sighed in relief and apologetically kissed America's neck softly. America leaned into him close, letting him get in deeper.

Russia continued laying soft kisses on America's neck as he prepared to push in another finger. America's body tensed again, fearful of the pain. Russia softly kissed just below the blonde's ear, trying to calm him.

"Relax," Russia whispered. "You and I both know it'll feel better if you just relax."

America had no choice in the matter. As soon as the last syllable escaped Russia's mouth, he grabbed onto his lover's member. America moaned loudly and Russia slid in his ring finger.

Russia stroked America's member, giving him time to get used to the new intrusion. America was once again panting hard, drool beginning to hang from his bottom lip. Russia kissed him fully on the mouth, exploring every inch to taste every bit inside. America put an arm around him, holding him for support.

The kiss broke and Russia began to move his fingers. Such a small place stretched so much. He was glad to have learned how to gain control of America's sense of touch.

It wasn't long at all until America got used to this new finger as well. He tried to move closer to Russia to get them in deeper, but they were as close as they could be. He whined and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Give me more…" America pleaded. "I need it…I need more inside…"

Russia grinned at the helpless man. It was finally time. Russia pulled his fingers out and gave them to America. America whined, barely able to stand such an empty feeling.

"Clean them off," Russia said, voice demanding again.

America slowly nodded and took the three fingers into his mouth. He tried to ignore the taste as he licked all around them. If he were to make Russia angry, he could stop right here and leave him with his burning need.

But Russia didn't plan on doing that all. He was in just as much need as America was. If he had stopped now, he'd surely be using either Lithuania or Estonia later. He disliked doing that, so leaving was not an option.

When Russia felt the fingers were clean enough, he pulled them away, making a small "pop" noise as they left America's suctioned mouth. Wasting no time, Russia stood, throwing America onto the couch. He pulled his legs so he was leaning over the edge, entrance ready to be plummeted.

Russia leaned over him, kissing the back of his neck. America turned his head to look at him out of the corner of his eye. Russia reached around in front of him and began stroking his member again, making the smaller man relax and close his eyes. Russia positioned his own member between his cheeks and paused.

Russia had done this many times with a few different men already. But this moment right here had never occurred with any of them. He had never hesitated before for any reason. His chest felt tight and all time seemed to stand still.

A small whining escaped from America which broke the trance Russia was in. Russia squeezed onto his partner's member and in one quick thrust, his own was lodged deep inside of him.

America cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Russia began his kisses again, laying them on his neck; on his shoulders; on his shoulder blades. He stroked the blonde's hard member, whispering soothing Russia phrases into America's ear.

The tension ceased for the moment and Russia slowly began pulling out. America shivered and sighed, digging his fingers into the couch at the feeling. Russia was resisting all urge to move quickly and fulfill his own need. He knew if this was anyone else, he wouldn't have felt the need to resist at all. Everything was different with America.

The smaller man gasped sharply when Russia did another quick thrust inside. Although the pain had mostly faded, it still lingered deep inside. Russia was able to see it in the way America's shoulder blades tensed, and was able to tell when it was okay to move when they relaxed.

Russia slowly pulled almost all the way out again and quickly slammed back in one more time. America didn't tense up, and instead let out a loud moan.

A large grin spread across Russia's face. It was time to create a tempo. He started moving out slowly, then thrusting in quick. With each one, America let out a quick gasping moan. The tips of his fingers were turning white as he still tried to claw them into the couch.

He was completely filled and it felt wonderful. America had never felt so good. He closed his eyes tight, trying to cut off all his senses to only feel the sensation of being emptied and filled in quick repetitive movements.

"H-Harder…!" America cried out in desperation. Russia grinned, complying with his wishes. But there was a sudden need to see America's face. He wanted to watch his expression change. He wanted to see the need in his eyes.

Russia paused his movements, much to America's protest. "Turn around," Russia commanded.

"I…I don't think I…" America stuttered, helplessly.

"Do it. Try."

America did his best to turn his body around. With every movement he made, he twisted inside causing odd pleasure to shoot up through him. Russia wasn't so much of an ass that he didn't help. He supported his blonde as he shook. The goal was accomplished after a few seconds, and Russia was able to look into those bright blue eyes framed by square brown glasses.

America gazed back into Russia's beautiful fuchsia eyes. They glowed with many different kinds of emotion. It had to of been only half a minute that they stayed like that, but it seemed to last hours. Neither one of them became impatient, nor did they become needy. The thing that did break their connection was a deep kiss Russia planted onto America's rosy pink lips.

It was the best kiss either of them had ever experienced. America closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Russia's neck, clutching onto his scarf, but not to the point of pulling it. His enthusiasm told Russia that everything he was doing was perfect.

Russia slid his tongue into America's mouth. The blonde hummed in approval as the muscles began wrestling. The heat built up again, reminding America he was still hard and penetrated. He groaned loudly, making Russia break away.

Russia laid America back on the couch as he moved over him. He lifted the skinny legs over onto his shoulders and began to thrust once again.

"R-Russia…!" America yelled, closing his eyes tightly as his prostate was hit.

"Open your eyes," Russia instructed. "I want to see them."

America did his best to open his eyes and they locked with Russia's. The thrusts continued, making the blonde cry out and moan. Russia could tell he was close, which was a good thing since he was too.

But Russia couldn't be the first to cum. It had to be America. And that reason was why Russia had to make him. He grabbed onto America's member, causing him to cry out. The white liquid sprung from his member. Russia felt the clench and he too came.

Russia panted, hovering over his lover until they both calmed down enough to bear the movement. He pulled out of America, lifting him up to hold him close. America leaned back, resting his head on his chest. Russia kissed his jaw and breathed lightly in his ear.

"I love you, America…" Russia breathed, immediately wondering how those words managed to slip past his lips.

America looked up at his partner, barely affected by his words. The blonde softly laid a kiss on Russia's lips. It lasted only seconds until America broke it off.

"I love you too, Russia…"


End file.
